Episode 6836 (4th April 2014)
"Eric organises a romantic lunch to impress Val, but his plans are scuppered by the arrival of Ian; Debbie is grateful to Pete when the charges against her are dropped; and Priya opens up to Diane." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Priya's uncomfortable as Diane talks about her pregnancy at The Woolpack. David tells Eric that Alicia's grounded Jacob for the entire Easter holidays due to what he did to Val. Eric informs David that Diane now knows about Priya's eating problem. PC Swirling visits Debbie at the garage and tells her that Alastair has withdrawn the complaint of assault. Ross overhears and shows concern. Diane tries to talk to Priya; she becomes emotional and begins to open up to her. Eric organises a romantic lunch for Val in The Grange but they're interrupted when Ian arrives wanting to know what her voicemail was about. Realising who he is, Eric reacts badly and punches him. Before he can get another punch in, Val flees the B&B with Ian in an attempt to talk things through. Priya explains her situation to Diane and asks her if she can stay at the pub for the night as she feels suffocated at home. Bernice leaves for the bank in attempt to get a loan for her salon idea. Val and Ian talk in the café and she feels for him when he says he's envious that she still has someone standing by her despite what's happened. Val tells him that she and Eric are far from coping with the situation. Debbie offers Pete a drink for getting Alastair to drop the charges. She agrees to start over with him and explains that she knows about him bragging to Ross about sleeping with her. When Pete tells her that it's not his style, she realises Ross was lying. Bernice is turned down her loan due to lack of experience. Val admits to Ian that Eric can't bring himself to sleep with her since the diagnosis. He begins talking about their time in Portugal and explains that since getting to know the real her a little better, he likes what he sees. Debbie makes it obvious to Ross that she and Pete are back together and she knows he was lying. Ian tries to persuade Val to leave Eric for him. Eric leaves the pub in an effort to find Val and spots her kissing Ian outside the café. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge, restaurant, front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, exterior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area, exterior *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front garden Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes